LUCA
by Azurill01
Summary: Quatre jours seul dans cette grande maison et s'ils ne revenaient pas? Et s'ils voulaient se débarasser de moi ? OS sur fond de AAML.


Voili voulou, le premier OS que j'ai écrit. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire, j'espère que vous en prendrez autant à le lire. Je vous raconte pas la fin ça gâcherai le suspense! Bonne Lecture =)

DISCLAIMER: " Je rappelle que les personnages sont tirés du dessin-animé Pokémon et ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire est issue de mon imagination. "

* * *

><p>LUCA<p>

Ce matin encore la maison est vide. Mon regard balaie la pièce dans laquelle je suis, les volets sont fermés, la chambre est grise, étonnamment triste. Cela va faire le quatrième jours de suite que je suis seul. Je sors de la chambre et descends à la cuisine. Sur la table est posée une assiette avec de la nourriture et un verre d'eau. C'est tout ce qui me permet de dire qu'ils ne m'ont pas oubliés, qu'ils savent encore que j'existe. Il a dû passer pendant que je dormais, à chaque fois il fait en sorte qu'on ne puisse pas se croiser et passe sans cesse pendant que je dors. Le fait-il exprès? Souhait-il m'éviter à ce point? Je regarde l'assiette avec dégoût. Je n'ai pas faim. Je remonte les marches pour retourner dans la chambre, je m'assois sur la commode et observe par la fenêtre en espérant voir arriver au bout de la rue sa voiture. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il ne veut plus de moi. Il est vrai que ces dernières années les choses ont étonnamment changés pour lui. Il s'est mis à sortir avec cette amie qu'il connaissait depuis longtemps, il est allé jusqu'à se marier avec elle, et on a tous les trois emménagés dans cette maison. Notre relation avait déjà un peu évolué. Je comprends qu'il voulait passer des moments seul, juste entre elle et lui, pour qu'ils aient encore plus d'intimité j'ai même ma propre chambre à l'étage, avec un coin où je peux me reposer, quand je veux. Non ce n'est pas à cette époque qu'il s'est éloigné, car malgré tout on continuait nos entraînements à deux, à passer du temps ensemble, parfois même tous les trois ensemble. Non, là où il a vraiment commencé à devenir distant c'est quand le ventre de sa femme s'est mis à … comment dire… à gonfler, on peut dire ça comme ça, un phénomène que je ne m'explique pas d'ailleurs. Depuis ce jour il m'a laissé un peu plus sur la touche. S'occupant et s'inquiétant sans cesse pour elle, mais surtout ce qui est le plus étrange, c'est qu'il s'enfermait des heures dans la troisième chambre à l'étage et qu'il en ressortait sale, d'une peinture pastel bleu et blanche. Il y a même monté de nouveaux meubles dans cette chambre. Pour qui sont-ils? Pour quelqu'un qui vient me remplacer?

Une voiture apparaît au bout de la rue, je laisse sortir un soupir, ce n'est pas lui, et je désespère à nouveau. Reviendra-t-il aujourd'hui? Je descends de la commode et sort de la chambre, mes yeux s'arrêtent sur la porte de cette fameuse chambre. Je ne suis jamais allé dedans, j'ai juste réussit à entre apercevoir l'intérieur une fois en regardant par l'embrasure de la porte. Je décide d'y rentrer. Les volets sont fermés et seul un mince filet de lumière pénètre dans la pièce. Il faut un certain temps à mes yeux pour s'habituer à l'obscurité, avant de pouvoir enfin décrypter la pièce. Elle est entièrement peinte en bleu pastel, le plafond lui est blanc, il y a une armoire blanche, un petit meuble en bois et dans un coin une caisse repose avec à l'intérieur deux peluches. Une de Mr. Mime, c'est sa mère qui l'a offert à sa femme, j'ai vu quand elle lui a donné, et une autre de Pikachu.

_Quelle ironie _pensais-je

Mais mon intention se porte sur un objet qui me semble plus que singulier. Ça ressemble à une cage, mais sur pied et sans toit, une cage avec des barreaux blancs. Cette cage est en bois. Étrange ça ne doit pas être une cage pour être en bois. Pour qui cette pièce avait-elle bien pu être préparée? Et de nouveau l'idée qu'il allait m'abandonner me revient à l'esprit. Si jamais cela devait arriver je ne pense pas que je m'en remettrais. Il est vrai que nos débuts ont été difficiles, mais au final ensemble on a fait de nombreuses choses. Alors je prie intérieurement pour que ce jour n'arrive jamais. Mon ventre pousse un gémissement. J'avais dis plus tôt que je n'avais pas faim mais mon corps me rappelait à l'ordre. Je retourne à la cuisine. Je pique deux, trois fois dans l'assiette histoire de calmer ma faim et reste planté là. Le silence fait siffler mes oreilles. Je me rappelle nos jours passés tous les trois. En y repensant bien on s'est tous rencontrés le même jour dans des conditions assez originales. Et j'essaie de comprendre comment on a pu en arriver là, à s'éloigner l'un de l'autre ainsi. Ce ne peut pas être la faute de sa femme, elle-même m'acceptait, comme lui, comme un vrai membre de la famille. Et il avait su se partager entre elle et moi. Au final je me retrouve de nouveau au point de départ. La faute venait-elle de moi? Mais qu'aurais-je fait de mal, de plus il me l'aurait dit, lui et moi nous nous disons tout. Mais voilà quatre jours que je suis seul à la maison. Je me demande bien aussi ce qu'a pu devenir sa femme, elle non plus n'est pas rentrée depuis quatre jours.

Une sensation d'humidité sur mes joues me fait prendre conscience que j'ai laissé s'échapper quelques larmes. J'ai mal à la tête mais surtout j'ai besoins de repos en espérant que lorsque que je me réveillerais tout cela n'aura été qu'un mauvais rêve.

Je vais dans le salon et me recroqueville sur le canapé, mes paupières se ferment très vite et je sombre dans un profond sommeil.

Un cliquetis dans la serrure de la porte me fait ouvrir les yeux. Je regarde la pendule au dessus de la télévision il n'est pas encore une heure de l'après-midi. Des voix me parviennent de l'autre coté de la porte. C'était eux, ils rentraient. Leurs voix me semblent quasi inaudibles, comme s'ils chuchotaient, mais j'ai l'ouïe fine. Enfin la porte s'ouvre, une envie indescriptible me pousse à aller à leur rencontre, pourtant je reste à ma place et observe avec inquiétude l'étrange objet qui les précède. Cela semble être un gros panier monté sur quatre roues. Mais enfin ils sont rentrés. Il l'aide à retirer sa veste, prend le gros sac de sport avec lequel il est rentré et part dans la pièce voisine pour les ranger. Pour ma part je reste recroqueviller sur le canapé, ils ne m'ont pas remarqué. Elle est penchée au dessus du panier un regard satisfait, ces cheveux roux maintenant long lui tombent sur les épaules. Puis balayant la pièce, elle laisse s'échapper un soupir de soulagement.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est bon d'être rentré à la maison !

Quand elle me remarque enfin sur le canapé, ses yeux bleu océan, qui ont toujours été aussi expressifs, passent d'une mine enjouée à l'état d'inquiétude.

_ Pikachu, est-ce que ça va ?

Elle m'a remarqué, moi qui depuis quatre jours suis seul ici, le fait d'entendre mon nom me fait frissonner.

_ Pikachu, est-ce que ça va ?

Me redemande-t-elle encore plus inquiète. Je ne l'ai pas vu s'avancer, elle est à présent juste devant moi et… elle a dégonflée. Il y a encore cinq jours son ventre était rond elle avait du mal à se déplacer et aujourd'hui elle est accroupi à mon niveau avec un ventre presque plat. Elle avance sa main et me caresse la tête, l'inquiétude se lit toujours sur son visage. Sa main me semble incroyablement chaude.

_ Pikachu, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Me supplie-t-elle.

Elle avait toujours su lire les émotions des gens et même moi qui n'était pas un homme, elle savait parfois mieux que lui quand je n'allais pas bien.

Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, j'ai trop peur que mes inquiétudes deviennent fondées. Et puis de toute façon aucuns sons ne sort de ma bouche. C'est à ce moment là qu'il refait son apparition dans la pièce

_ Ondine qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ C'est Pikachu il ne va pas bien.

_ Ah bon, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Dit-il en s'agenouillant à coté d'elle et en me fixant. Mes yeux plongent dans les siens. Il n'a pas changé, il est juste devenu plus adulte, il est plus grand, plus fort, mais à chaque fois que je regarde ses yeux ce sont les mêmes que ceux du petit garçon qui m'a sortit de ma pokéball, il y a de ça plusieurs années maintenant. Pourquoi s'inquiète-t-il pour moi s'il veux m'abandonner? Pourquoi veut-il savoir comment je me porte s'il compte se débarrasser de moi?

_ Pikachu, tout va bien ?

Lui aussi ses yeux montrent de l'inquiétude, ils sont inquiets à mon sujet.

_ Tu es passé à la maison ces derniers jours? lui demanda-t-elle.

_ Oui, mais je passais très tôt, à chaque fois il dormait, alors je préparais une assiette pour lui dans la cuisine et je retournais vous voir.

Les yeux bleus de la rousse lui lancent un regard dubitatif.

_ Et tu lui as expliqué pourquoi on était plus à la maison ces derniers jours? Lui demande-t-elle cette fois-ci avec insistance en le fixant.

_ Non, pourquoi, j'aurais dû? Sa réponse tendant sur le ton de la naïveté et de l'incompréhension, comme moi dans cette histoire, je n'y comprends vraiment rien.

Elle se relève précipitamment et laisse échapper un profond soupir en fermant les yeux.

_ Sacha tu es un mauvais dresseur.

_ QUOI ? S'exclame-t-il en se relevant encore plus vite qu'elle. Voilà un sujet sur lequel il ne fallait pas l'attaquer.

_ Pikachu est un Pokémon intelligent, il comprend beaucoup de choses mais si tu ne lui explique pas un minimum il ne peut pas deviner.

_ Je ne comprends toujours pas où est le rapport avec le fait que je sois un mauvais dresseur. Lance-t-il rancunier en appuyant bien sur les deux derniers mots.

_ Ecoute, apparemment tu n'as pas expliqué la situation que nous avons vécu ces huit derniers mois. Ni pourquoi tu t'enfermais dans la pièce là-haut au lieu de t'entraîner avec lui, ni pourquoi mon ventre grossissait, ni pourquoi nous avons été absents les quatre derniers jours. Énumère-t-elle en comptant sur ses doigts. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Pikachu est dans un tel état. Il a dû se poser toute sorte de questions, le pauvre. Pikachu je suis désolée que Sacha soit un si mauvais dresseur, dit-elle en se repositionnant à ma hauteur.

La discussion qui vient de se dérouler devant moi n'a ni queue, ni tête, tout est extrêmement confus pour moi.

_ Pikachu pardonne à Sacha, il est parfois stupide, me chuchote-t-elle le regard rieur.

_ J'entends tu sais! Marmonne-t-il.

Tous deux s'asseyent d'un coté et d'autre du canapé avec moi au milieu.

_ Sacha….

_ Mmmh…

_ Ne fais pas cette tête, mieux vaut tard que jamais. Explique-lui.

Enfin je vais tous savoir. Étrangement je ne suis pas inquiet leurs mines enjouées ne peuvent apporter qu'une bonne nouvelle. Tout du moins c'est-ce que j'espère intérieurement.

_ Pikachu, je suis désolé, s'excuse-t-il, c'est vrai que tu as dû te poser pas mal de questions, et t'as du te sentir mis à l'écart, j'en suis désolé.

Sa voix a pris un ton grave, il passe nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux. Il s'en veux vraiment.

_ Mais je ne veux surtout pas que tu t'imagine que nous allons te laisser, ou quoi que ce soit. Rajoute-t-il en me prenant sur ses jambes.

Ces mots, se sont ceux que je veux entendre. J'esquisse un sourire et me jette à son cou. Je suis enfin rassuré. Il passe sa main dans mon dos pour me réconforter. Puis je retourne à ma place sur ses genoux.

_ Ondine a raison, j'ai pas assuré sur ce coup. Je pensais pas que tu t'inquiéterais autant Pikachu.

Ses yeux commencent à devenir rouges. Il a saisit mon désespoir, les inquiétudes que j'ai eu et il est vraiment désolé de m'avoir mis à l'écart.

_ Pika ! m'exclamais-je

A présent je ne suis plus inquiet. Je lui lance un sourire auquel il répond tout en me caressant la tête. Cette sensation m'avait manqué. J'apprécie le geste comme jamais. Les savoir avec moi, autour de moi c'est agréable et réconfortant. J'ai besoins d'eux et je ne veux plus jamais qu'ils me quittent ainsi sans me dire pourquoi.

_ Bon ces derniers mois si moi et Ondine étions bizarre, commence-t-il à m'expliquer, c'est parce que nous attendions un heureux événement. J'ai donc préparé une chambre à l'étage pour le bébé. Et si le ventre à Ondine grossissait c'est parce que le bébé grandissait dans son ventre. Et aussi si nous sommes partis les quatre derniers jours c'était pour aller à la maternité, pour que le bébé naisse. Malheureusement les Pokémon sont interdits dans ce genre d'endroit.

J'acquiesce à toutes ces paroles et comprends mieux les événements des derniers mois et surtout des quatre derniers jours.

_ Pika, Pikachu ? Demandais-je tout en mimant un œuf. S'ils étaient partis à la maternité comme ils l'appellent, ils devaient bien y avoir un œuf avec eux maintenant.

Ondine pouffe un rire et Sacha passe sa main derrière sa tête les joues légèrement roses, visiblement gêner.

_ Pikachu, dit-elle avec un grand sourire, les hommes n'ont pas d'œuf comme les Pokémons, Sacha te fera un cours là-dessus un autre jour. Avec un regard emplit de malice pour son mari. Pour le moment nous allons te présenter le nouveau membre de la famille.

Elle se lève et s'avance vers cet étrange panier à roulette.

_ Pi ?

Sacha voyant mon interrogation m'explique:

_ C'est une poussette, une espèce de lit pour bébé sur roulette pour pouvoir l'emmener en balade, car les bébés ne marchent pas à la naissance.

Ondine se penche au-dessus de la poussette et en soulève délicatement quelque chose, emmailloté dans une couverture, puis revient vers nous. Il me semble que ce qu'elle porte est étonnement petit. J'avais déjà vu des enfants, ils n'étaient pas aussi petits. Je tire sur la chemise de Sacha et essaye tant bien que mal de lui mimer ma question. Heureusement pour moi, nous avons toujours réussit à nous comprendre malgré la barrière du langage.

_ C'est comme ça que les bébés humains naissent, après ils grandissent et deviennent comme ceux que l'on voit dans les parcs de jeux, puis ils grandissent encore et deviennent adulte comme moi. M'explique-t-il. C'est un peu comme l'évolution pour les Pokémons.

_ Pii….

Enfin Ondine est revenu s'asseoir et a retiré la couverture qui l'entoure et enfin je peux le voir. C'est magnifique, jamais je n'ai vu chose pareil. C'est un homme mais en format réduit. Je m'approche pour mieux le contempler. Sa tête est ronde et ses joues potelées roses. Il porte un ensemble bleu ciel avec un azurill sur le torse. Je glisse ma patte dans sa main, elles font quasi la même taille. Je reste ébahit devant ce petit être qui me semble si fragile.

_ Pikachu, je te présente mon…

_ Hem… Sacha!

_ Heu… notre fils à Ondine et moi, se reprend-t-il.

_ Il s'appelle Luca. Termine sa femme.

J'observe de plus en plus son visage. Le peu de cheveux qu'il possède sont sombre comme ceux de Sacha. Mais ses yeux, ce qui m'intéresse ce sont ses yeux, je veux les voir. Ils sont clos, ce dernier dort à poings fermés. Il fait un mouvement brusque, comme un sursaut à cause d'un mauvais rêve, et baille. Un détail vient me frapper, il n'a pas de dent. Puis ses deux petits yeux s'ouvrent tout doucement. On peut distinguer deux petits diamants pétillants d'un bleu sombre. Sa minuscule main se resserre autour d'un de mes doigts. Ses yeux me fixent un instant sans exprimer quoi que ce soit. Je crois le voir esquisser un sourire avant de refermer les yeux et de s'endormir à nouveau.

Depuis qu'Ondine m'a présenté le bébé il me semble que le temps a stoppé sa course. Les humains font de nombreuses recherches sur les Pokémons, les trouvant des créatures incroyables. Pourtant les hommes sont eux même incroyables, naître si petit et si fragile, pour devenir grand et combatif. Je sens les yeux des deux parents porter leur regard attendris sur moi. Sacha brise le silence

_ Alors comment le trouves tu ? Me demande-t-il remplis de fierté.

Je saute sur ses jambes et lance un joyeux « Pika » avec un immense sourire.

_ Bon je vais aller le coucher dans la chambre, et vous laisser tranquille tous les deux.

Puis se levant Ondine monte à l'étage.

_ Pikachu, vraiment je suis désolé, s'excuse une nouvelle fois Sacha. Durant les prochains mois on ne pourra pas non plus aller s'entraîner, Ondine aura besoin de moi pour s'occuper de Luca. Un bébé c'est beaucoup de travail et des nuits courtes! Dit-il en riant. Mais surtout je veux que tu retiennes que jamais tu ne seras mis à la porte de cette maison. Tu es mon premier Pokémon, tu es mon meilleur ami et tu comptes énormément pour moi et je serais toujours là pour toi.

Je saute sur son épaule. Ses paroles me vont droit au cœur. A l'aide d'un regard complice je lui fais comprendre que moi aussi je serais toujours là pour lui et que j'étais prêt à attendre pour passer un entrainement rien que nous deux.

Il me sourit et passe sa main sur ma tête. Lui est moi sommes liés comme personne. Puis nous montons à l'étage rejoindre Ondine. Je peux alors comprendre que ce que j'avais pris plus tôt pour une cage est en faite un lit, les barreaux servant à ce que le bébé ne tombe pas. J'ai décidément encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur les hommes.

Je m'accommodais assez vite de ma nouvelle vie avec Luca. Sacha m'expliqua que ses autres Pokémon étaient pour le moment pris en charge par le prof Régis Chen. Et dès que nous pûmes, nous retournâmes les voir. Sacha leur promis de tous leur présenter son fils dont il était si fier. Quant à moi je m'émerveillais chaque jour, avec ses parents, de le voir grandir.


End file.
